


The Ties that Bind

by Resoan



Series: Kinktober Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: Dr. Strange tries and fails to avoid someone at a celebratory event.





	The Ties that Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks Used: Corset, Biting, Pseudo Rape (dub-con, but very, very light). 
> 
> Set in a very AU Marvel-verse where Dr. Strange has more or less been invited to stay on Asgard for a time. Hela was never exiled. There are references to Thor and Loki's time spent on Earth. 
> 
> Obviously not canon-compliant in the slightest.

Asgard was simultaneously what he expected, and what he hadn't. He'd of course come across Thor back on earth – such an association was likely the only reason he'd been invited to Asgard in the first place – but the others he encountered after traveling to the distant realm had caught him only slightly off-guard. His sister was beyond words at times, his brother every bit as cunning and sly as Stephen remembered, but most of all the presence of other earth-dwellers proved to be something of a shock. 

Ronnie had demanded he take her with him, but learning that all of the Asgardian siblings had chosen earth-bound beings as significant others...was astounding, for a whole multitude of reasons. He saw the most of Amara, her magic so very similar to the totem he wore around his neck that oftentimes he wondered if they were forged of the same essence; her stories were strangely alien, though. She claimed to have been alive even longer than the current king of Asgard, existing before the major religions spread across Earth, and sometimes Stephen wondered if she had simply lost her mind or craved the attention such claims brought her, but after spending more and more time in her company, he could see her words to be truth. No doubt such was a hallmark of the time magic at his fingertips. 

Vadne was clever and strong, but he saw little and less of her – knew only that she was of mixed parentage and had crossed paths with both Hydra and the Nazis while endeavoring to protect the tesseract. 

By far his least favorite, however, Octavia proved something of an ever-present thorn in his side. What made things all the worse was the knowledge that she, too, had learned the ways of Kamar Taj. He'd been intrigued to learn of her in the beginning, but actually _meeting_ her had swiftly and thoroughly stripped him of any enthusiasm. Her conceit was easy to discern, as was her power – no doubt such was what had drawn Thor's equally powerful sister to her in the first place. Such was also why Stephen went out of his way to ensure their paths did not cross, though he'd not been so fortunate that evening. 

Asgard was hosting a grand spectacle, and he'd been roped into participating in the banquet if nothing else. He and Ronnie both had dressed in the lavish garments prepared for them, though he did not dare discard the Stone; instead, it shone as something of a beacon on his chest, tempting more than a few in attendance to come over and converse. Such an event – indeed, even such attention – was not something he ached to have, though it did not leave him discomfited in the slightest. Even Ronnie seemed to have found her element a few tables away, and after draining his tankard of what had to be his third mead for the evening, he tried desperately to ignore Octavia as she strolled over much too casually, her dark hair left down in cascading waves over her pale shoulders. Gold touched much of her person, highlighting her eyes and the sharp cut of her waist, a corset pressing her breasts high and together. Hela was curiously absent, though Stephen still ignored her even as she lingered at the chair Ronnie had previously used, an eyebrow curiously raised and her lips bordering on the knowing smirk that tended to grace her features. 

“I'm surprised to see the _great_ Dr. Strange left all alone,” she began, sarcasm and amusement deeply embedded in her tone. Miraculously, he kept his expression mostly neutral save for a quick once-over of her person, though it did please him to see a quick flit of confusion cross her brow before she continued. “I do hope you don't mind the company. It seems you've been avoiding me, and I simply can't have that,” she then added in an admonishing tone, her eyes glittering with mirth and mischief. 

“And why is that?” he asked pointedly, missing entirely how those in the background seemed to slow until they stopped altogether, the air growing heavy with pointed angles and glassy segments. 

“Don't pretend I don't fascinate you,” Octavia replied smoothly, the woman crossing her long legs and sitting back in her chair, his eyes inevitably following the movement and falling away from the obvious cleavage so near. “But don't fret. Your interest is so _painfully_ apparent, I've decided to indulge you. I'm certain your little redhead won't mind,” Octavia continued, her legs uncrossing as she leaned closer, Stephen only just beginning to notice the quality of their surroundings. 

“The Mirror Dimension...,” he murmured, glancing around them in something closely resembling awe. 

“Correct,” Octavia answered smugly, eventually standing slowly until she stood over him, tresses of long, dark hair brushing against his shoulder. “I thought we might need privacy,” she continued, a hand roving to his shoulder before dragging down his chest. He blinked first at the touch, though his eyes quickly widened as she continued, though just as his lips parted to protest, she bit down harshly on his ear, her hand hovering low on his belly and daring to dip lower still. “Ah ah,” she reprimanded him hotly, moist breath brushing against his ear. “Don't fight when I know you've been craving since first our eyes met,” she teased him, her hand sliding down over his groin. 

His back went rigid a moment later, his jaw gritting as he pointedly ignored the warmth rushing down to his cock. “I don't know what you think you're playing at--”

“I'm not playing,” she answered darkly, taking a step over his lap and settling on top of him. “And neither are you, judging from how hard you are already,” she added smugly, her hips sliding over his burgeoning erection as his hands remained dutifully at his sides, hands clenching. “No need to be shy,” she then murmured, her hand reaching for one of his own before guiding it between her legs. She groaned quietly at the touch, Stephen swallowing at the warmth and wetness her felt there already before looking up at her face, currently contorted in euphoria, lips parted and eyes lidded... He couldn't deny the sick sort of thrill that shot through him, being able to control her in such a manner, and no doubt that was why a finger slid down the length of her slit, the material of her dress adding friction which made her jolt and moan. “I knew you wanted this-” 

He didn't care to hear anything else she had to say. The fabric of her dress had slid away, and she gasped when two of his fingers slid inside of her, her passage tight and doing little to alleviate the growing tightness in his trousers. “Don't speak,” he warned her with dark, narrowed eyes, her expression a knowing one as she dragged her hips against his now-scissoring fingers. His free hand, however, seemed to have a mind of its own as it settled first on her waist then skimmed upward to the side of her breast. 

_I didn't know you wanted_ all _of my body_ , her expression seemed to say, though she was arching into both touches as they continued, and Stephen hardly even registered that his hips were bucking up into hers as her breast seemed to pop right out of her corset and into his awaiting hand. The pale column of her throat trembled until he finally withdrew his hands from her, her cheeks colored an impressive crimson as she glanced down and offered him an approving albeit lazy smirk as he freed himself from his trousers. Octavia wasted no time in sinking down on top of him, though, and Stephen couldn't quite manage to suppress the sound in his throat as she did so, her passage impossibly tight and slick and making him reel. 

She _can't give you this, can she? And yet you crave it so..._ Octavia's voice seemed to echo in his skull, sliding around more erotic thoughts as to what they could possibly do together, and as loathe as he was to admit it, she wasn't incorrect. There was something more about this encounter. Her sizable breasts bounced with each thrust, her gasps were low but ecstatic, and the feel of her dripping, trembling walls around him kept his pace swift and unforgiving; no doubt there would be bruising on both of them later, but that didn't matter now. 

She cried out when she met her end, the tensing and even tighter constriction driving him over the edge mere moments later. It took several moments to regain himself, yet even after she'd mouthed something against his ear, her smile still arrogant though soft somehow, he couldn't deny some part of him was attracted to her. He groaned when she pulled herself free of him, and another moment later she was gone, and all was back as it was before, including their unkempt clothing. 

He caught Octavia's gaze across the room, the woman lifting a goblet and inclining it in his direction with a knowing smirk. He was mostly successful in keeping the color from his face, though when Ronnie returned, she did ask him about it – and he waved it off as a result of the alcohol. There was, however, no denying that their lovemaking that night was _missing_ something, and he pretended he didn't see dark hair in place of red as Ronnie writhed beneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> OCs mentioned in this work (Amara, Vadne, Ronnie [short for Veronica], Octavia) will be fleshed out more as I go along, but feel free to ask questions if you like. Also, Ronnie and Strange are an established pair in this fic in case that wasn't obvious.


End file.
